


School Days

by pastles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt/Scenario:</b> #15 by manekineko77: Inspired by an image by Sidoro. High-school AU, Iruka is the boss of the local school gang (nothing malicious, just cool kids that skip classes, act mighty and clash with other gangs, but do not really bother ordinary pupils and only exasperate the teachers. Kakashi is a book-worm, a dweeb, with excellent marks but little else going for him in his high-school years... and a huge, silent and hopeless crush on Iruka. Which, of course, turns to be not so hopeless after all.</p><p><b>Contains:</b> Capacious amounts of dialogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this prompt justice (I DID NOT), but I'm grateful to you for reading it. And I hope you liked it. I'm not sure what happened to it. >.>
> 
> A big thanks to the mods for their patience and understanding because I was suuuuuuuuuper late in submitting this. Thank you again for organising this!

**00\. Homeroom - A good start to the day**

He was going to be late and Mori-chan (not that he had ever called the teacher that to his face... He was not Anko-chan, no matter how close they were. Anko-chan was... different) was going to have his head. 

"Iruka-kun, if you're late for class for one more time, I'm going to make sure that you repeat your third year of high school." Morino Ibiki, Discipline Master of Konohagakure High School, did NOT make idle threats. 

With Morino's threat heavy on his mind, Iruka raced down the hill on his bicycle, not even bothering to slow down as he approached the turn at the end of the slope. 

"WATCH OUT! ARGH!"

Just as he was about to make the turn, a white flash suddenly appeared from behind the lamp post. Iruka had to swerve to the right to avoid it, but he couldn't stop before he crashed into the outside wall of the Inuzuka compound.

The sky was extremely blue, and the clouds were extremely white and fluffy. Oh look, there's one that totally looked like a scarecrow. Ah, the breeze felt really good against his face. 

"Hey, hey... Umino, are you alright?"

Iruka blinked again as his view of the sky was blocked. That's right, why was he staring at the sky? He was supposed to be on the way to school, or else Mori-chan was going to make him commit seppuku. Okay, maybe not seppuku, but Iruka's heard rumours that the Discipline Head's made a student shave his head before. And Iruka was relatively fond of his hair, so he'd rather keep things as they were, thank you very much.

"Umino. You okay? How many fingers do you see?"

"Huh?" What was... why were there fingers waving themselves in front of him?

"Can you sit up?" 

Before Iruka could form an answer, a strong arm curved around his back (Oh, he was on his back, that's why he was looking at the sky) and lifted him up. Iruka blinked, feeling a little lightheaded. A groan escaped without warning, and Iruka rubbed his temple with his right hand. He might have stayed in the same state if he hadn't felt hands feeling up his legs. Hands that most certainly did not belong to him. 

"What the f... Get your hands off me!" Iruka scrambled back to avoid the hands, and pulled back his right arm, about to punch the daylights out of the stupid pervert who dared to touch him without permission.

"Woah, hold on, Umino. It's me, Hatake. I'm your classmate, remember?"

For the first time since he fell off his bike (Iruka finally remembered what had happened), Iruka looked at the other person properly, and wondered why he did not notice the shock of grey hair immediately. Sure enough, it was his classmate, Hatake Kakashi. Hatake stood up from where he was kneeling beside Iruka and dusted off his pants before reaching out a hand towards him. Iruka ignored the hand and pushed himself up. He was _not_ comfortable staying on his butt while the other boy towered over him. It was then Iruka noticed the wiggling in the other boy's school uniform. At first Iruka thought that he must have been imagining something due to his head getting injured in the fall, but suddenly, something popped out from under it.

"Why… why do you have a dog in your uniform, Hatake?" Iruka was delighted, but forced himself to not show it. His hand itched to rub the head of the puppy. It looked like a pug and almost new-born to boot.

"Found him abandoned in a box by the back gates over there," Kakashi pointed behind him. "So I picked him up."

And wasn't that just about the nicest thing Iruka had heard for the longest time? 

"Oh? That's nice of you!" Hatake did not seem to be the kind who'd do such a good deed. Well, not that Iruka could tell, with the eye patch covering the left eye and the face mask that Hatake never removed, not even during P.E. Finally, unable to resist, Iruka gently stroked the pug's head with a finger. "So what are you going to do with him now? You can't be seriously thinking of taking him to school, are you?"

"That thought crossed my mind, yes."

"Where would you? OH CRAP! We're late! Get on, I'll give you a ride or else we're both going to get it from Mori-chan!"

"Mori-chan?" A slow blink. "Ah, my bag."

Iruka huffed, he heard that Hatake was a genius (although who'd believe that? Someone who was a genius wouldn't still be in high school at twenty, now would he?), but he was beginning to think that Hatake was a little slow on the uptake. By now, Iruka had picked up his bike, grabbed Hatake's bag, dumped it into his front basket and motioned for Hatake to get on the back.

"Well, come on. Or else we're both going to be late." Iruka was gratified that the puppy yelped, as though agreeing with him. 

Hatake looked a little bemused, how Iruka could tell it was a different look with that face mask on, he wasn't sure. But Hatake _finally_ moved and sat on the back of the bike. Not the most comfortable spot, but they weren't far from school. If Iruka pedalled hard, they should be able to make it with time to spare. It was lucky that Mizuki used to ride with him. Looking at Hatake's slim build, he shouldn't be heavier than Mizuki.

"Hold on tight, and don't let the puppy jump out."

"Roger, captain." Iruka thought that Kakashi sounded amused, but that voice was no different from the usual flat tone that Hatake usually had. He snorted and started pedalling.

+

"SAFE!" Iruka yelled as his bike passed through the front gates. With his hard pedalling, he even managed to avoid the monitors who was going around checking everyone's uniforms; he was even early enough that the teachers were not out to catch the latecomers yet. He skidded to a halt just in front of the bicycle sheds.

"You okay back there, Hatake?" Iruka turned around to look at his passenger, they didn't speak much during the dash to the school. He was too busy pedalling. But Hatake didn't seem like the kind who'd suffer in silence, so Iruka assumed that he was alright.

"Err?" The word came out rather high-pitched, and Hatake cleared his throat. "Yes. Thanks for the ride."

Was Hatake alright? Iruka swore that his classmate's legs were a little shaky as he slipped off the bicycle, and he did put a hand on the shed's support pole to gather himself. Iruka hurriedly parked his bike, and grabbed their bags from his front basket. He'd often wished he could afford a new bike, it was so embarrassing to still be riding a _mama-charin_ *, but he was glad for the basket this morning. Hatake's bag turned out to be heavier than it looked. What did the man bring to school? Bricks?

"Hey, Hatake! Hey! Wait up! You left your bag!" Iruka trotted to catch up. From the direction that Hatake was walking towards, Iruka had an inkling to where he was going to. "Why are you going to the infirmary? Are you going to put the puppy there?"

"Right, the first time. You should go the infirmary too. Get yourself checked out." Hatake pushed the inquisitive puppy's head back into his uniform.

"Would Nara-sensei allow you to keep the puppy there?" Iruka waved of the concerns about his injuries. He was fine, the slight throbbing in his head and the scratches on his hands were easily ignored. It wasn't like he's never gotten worse before.

"Regardless, you should have your injuries disinfected, and have Nara-sensei look at your head."

"Stop nagging, I'd be fine. Excuse us, we're coming in!" They reached the infirmary just as the warning bell rang.

"Third year, Class F, Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi."

"Ch, what's the problem, boys? Did you get into a fight first thing in the morning? If you're that stupid, I'm going to let you live with it."

"Nara-sensei!" Iruka liked Nara-sensei, who was generally a no nonsense type of guy, and he'd always had good advice for Iruka, even if the disinfectant _did_ sting quite a bit.

"Nara-sensei, I have a favour to ask of you."

"What is it this time, Kakashi-kun?" Nara-sensei finally appeared from behind one of the screens. Iruka deduced that he must look a lot worse than he thought because Nara-sensei's left eyebrow shot all the way up to his hairline the moment he looked at Iruka.

"Are you sure you didn't get into a fight?"

"We're sure, Nara-sensei." Hatake reached in to lift the puppy out. "Could you help me with this? At least until lunch time?"

"Please, Nara-sensei!" Iruka didn't think it'd hurt to help with the pleading.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Nara-sensei sighed. "Fine, but get a box from the admin office, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, sensei!" Hatake and Iruka turned to leave the room, when Nara-sensei stopped them.

"Iruka-kun, you stay here and let me look at your injuries. Kakashi-kun, you can leave the puppy here while you go grab the box." Nara-sensei glanced at the clock. "Let the teachers know that I'm attending to Iruka-kun here, and won't be able to attend the morning meeting."

"Got it. Thanks, Nara-sensei." Hatake placed the puppy on Iruka's lap before bowing to Nara-sensei. 

And then, it was only Iruka, the puppy and the doctor left in the infirmary. Nara-sensei took out some cotton buds and antiseptic, hooked a leg on his chair to roll it towards him, and sat down in front of Iruka.

"Now, Iruka-kun, you can now tell me how you got such a spectacular bruise on your face."

**01\. Mathematics - Summing Things Up**

Kakashi glanced up briefly as the door to his classroom slide opened, and felt himself relaxing when Iruka walked in, with a huge bandage on his left temple. He winced behind his mask, if only he had grabbed on to the puppy better. And Iruka… no, Umino, wouldn't have gotten hurt.

On the other hand, this was the most words that he had ever exchanged with this particular classmate. Karma really went a long way. Kakashi had picked up the pug on a whim, and now the dog's brought him luck. He's been meaning to talk to Umino since the first day of school when he had transferred in, but he's never had a chance. He didn't want to approach Umino when he was with his friends; he knew what they whispered about him, and while he never cared about gossip, he wasn't sure how Iru… Umino felt about it. 

Kakashi tried not to stare at Umino as the boy walked past his desk. Umino had a reputation in school as being a tough guy, and he generally ignored everyone but his friends. 

Unless you pissed him off. Kakashi had once seen Umino corner a third year from Sunagakure High, and basically thrashed the punk until he was lying on the floor crying. It wasn't until later that Kakashi learnt that the punk was a feared leader of Sunagakure. He wasn't up to date on the various ties between the high school gangs, but he was surprised to learn that no one retaliated against Umino. 

Apparently, his classmate with the scar across his nose had a reputation, not exactly a bad one, just one that had people thinking twice before crossing him, or his gang.

"Well, Suzume-chan, could you help give out these papers? Thank you. That's all for Homeroom for today."

Kakashi looked up from his reading (he was a genius at reading in class without getting caught) to see the class representative take some papers from his form teacher. He had an idea as to what the paper was.

"Career Questionnaire huh? Well, I guess it's about that time." Kakashi slipped the paper into his book, intending on forgetting about it. He was very good at forgetting things that he didn't want to remember. Most of the time. He heard grumblings behind him as Suzume-chan nagged at someone. 

Kakashi risked a quick look behind. Mizuki had snatched the stack of papers from Suzume and was holding it way above her reach. Umino was staring at his own copy of the Career Questionnaire. And just as Kakashi thought that Iruka was going to let the bullying continue, Iruka stood up quite suddenly. He plucked the papers from Mizuki, passed it back to a flushed Suzume and grabbed Mizuki by back of his collar. 

"Come on, we've got to meet with the rest." Even as Umino used his foot to slide the door opened, his hold on Mizuki's collar never let up and he literally dragged the yelling boy out of the classroom with him. Obviously, they were not going to stay for the next class. Once, during lunch, as Kakashi was nodding off with his back against the huge tree in the courtyard, he overheard his classmates talking. It seemed that Umino used to be a relatively good boy. He got into trouble but nothing that was too bad. Then, his parents died when he was 12, and even then, he was still a cheerful boy. And was apparently a nightmare as he was pulling pranks on everyone. It was only during this year that he started skipping class, and some of the girls heard that he was even getting into fights. No one knew why, and the teachers were not able to get through to him. After that, the girls started chatting about some pop group and Kakashi just tuned them out.

Given what he knew about Umino (not a lot), and what he had observed about the other boy (more than he was comfortable admitting), something definitely did not add up. 

**02\. P.E. – Run, baby, run**

When Iruka woke up that morning, this was not how he expected his day to become. It started out normal enough, he made it to school just before the warning bell; the fact that he was on time was made even sweeter by Mori-chan standing by the gate when Iruka zoomed past him. He even managed to stay in school the whole day, and had attended most of his lessons, even P.E, although they had marathon training today. Well, Iruka liked P.E, and he didn't even mind the running. 

After school, as arranged previously, Iruka would meet up with the assholes from Sunagakure. Apparently, Ishii, that bastard, had finally healed and had wanted revenge for the beat down Iruka gave him a month ago. 

Seriously, why can't the guy just give up?

Knowing full well that there was a chance of an ambush, Iruka's friends had insisted on joining him. Izumo was adamant and since he was in the same class as Iruka, there hadn't been any way to sneak out. 

Well, it was an ambush all right. The dickwad had called on more than 30 of his… dirt friends to the meeting place under No. 1 South Bridge. Iruka might rank consistently at the bottom during tests in school, but he was not stupid… or hardheaded, especially if his friends were involved.

So they ran. Kotetsu and Izumo ran north, while Anko escaped alone south towards the train station, cackling all the way. Iruka wasn't too worried about Anko, that girl was more than able to take care of herself. In fact, Iruka hoped, for their own good, that no one would catch up with her. And so, because Ishii was a spineless snake, Iruka was now running towards the main shopping street. If he was lucky, he'd be able to hide in the crowd. Maybe find a koban; if Ishii could play dirty, then so would Iruka. Iruka had a whole arsenal of innocent expressions that he'd perfected, and compared to the dumbasses from Suna, Iruka looked like a good student.

Unfotunately for Iruka, the sandjerks caught up with him just at the entrance of the shopping street. He managed to shake them off, but soon found himself in a deserted alley. He ran past a dingy looking cafe, and winced when he heard shouts of discovery. This was not good. Iruka was unfamiliar with the streets in this part of town, and he would end up being chopped liver if he ran into a dead end.

On the next left turn, the alley that Iruka ran into was… yep, a dead end. Haha, very funny, god. Iruka cursed and looked around for a weapon. He could hear his pursuers approaching. They weren't exactly being stealthy here. As luck would have it, Iruka spotted a PVC pipe on the floor, and picked it up. It was light, and would probably break on first contact, but it was still better than nothing. This particular alley was surprisingly clean, and Iruka cursed the OCD idiot who cleaned up the place. Well, at least there was a dumpster that he could hide behind. Hopefully, the dumbworms would not search the alley.

Iruka snorted, given his luck, it would be more likely that the dumpster would inexplicably roll away exposing him in a way that he was not comfortable with at all. Iruka tightened his hold on his pipe when the footsteps stopped right near the mouth of his alley. They were close. And just as he was about to just go fuck it and attack them first, the door (that was locked, first thing he tried) opened and an arm pulled him through it.

His back was going to have some interesting bruises tomorrow as he was roughly pushed up against a wall. Iruka opened his mouth to yell, only for a hand to cover his mouth. In the dim light, Iruka noticed the free hand go up to lay an index finger on a face mask. With a jolt of surprise, Iruka realised that the person who might have just saved him from more beating was Hatake. Once Iruka realised that he was safe, he slumped back against the wall, and was surprised once again when Hatake's back came into his view, crowding Iruka even closer to the wall. Close enough that Iruka was flushed up against the way, and he could actually feel the heat coming from Kakashi. 

Funny, he'd always thought the other boy would be as cool as ice. Must be the hair, and that constant lazy expression he always wore, even when he was not paying attention in class and reading one of those novels of his. Iruka always knew when Kakashi was not paying attention in class. It wasn't obvious, but Kakashi's back would just slump a little more than usual, and his gaze would be down on the novels he somehow manage to hide from the teachers. If a class really interested Kakashi, instead of reading, Kakashi would still be looking down, but he'd be twirling a pen in his hand. Iruka really admired the way Kakashi twirled his pens in those dexterous fingers of his. There was one time, at the start of the school year, Iruka had wanted to ask Kakashi to teach him his pen twirling skills, but Mizuki had called out to Iruka and he had lost the chance. Since then, there hadn't been any chance for Iruka to speak to Kakashi.

Not until that time with the puppy.

"Damn you, Umino! You coward! Show yourself!" 

Kakashi pushed back against Iruka again, as though he wanted to shield Iruka from the shouts. Kakashi was pretty tall, but rather skinny. Especially compared to Iruka. Iruka was about to push Kakashi away when another yell reverberated in the alley.

"Oy, you punks! If you don't shut up, I'll come right down now to shut you up!"

Iruka stifled a laugh as he heard the Suna asses curse and run out of the alley. Kakashi opened the door an inch and peeked out through the slit. Iruka held his breath, and only relaxed when he could feel the tension leave Kakashi's body.

"Well, Umino, you sure do have an interesting life, I must say."

"Ah hahahaha," Iruka scratched the back of his head as he stepped out into the alley. "To be honest, I wished it wouldn't get so interesting."

"Hmm…" Kakashi followed Iruka out, dragging a trash bag with him.

"What's that?"

"A trash bag."

"Ah…" Silence hung, heavy between the two of them, and Iruka grasped at something to talk about. "Ah! How's the puppy?"

"Pakkun?"

Iruka's laughter came out in a snort. "Is that the name you gave him?"

"Why? Is there a problem with the name?" Kakashi hefted the bag up and into the dumpster. 

"Oh, no no… it's just a very cute name." Iruka smiled.

"Okay." Kakashi closed the dumpster, and wiped his hands on an apron that Iruka had just noticed.

"I want to s…" The loud vibration from Iruka's pocket interrupted him. Giving Kakashi an apologetic smile, Iruka answered the call. 

"Anko-chan?" 

"Un… I'm fine, don't worry." 

"Did you get home safely?" 

"Oh?" 

"At the station?" 

"Now?" 

"Okay, see you in a bit." 

When Iruka turned around to apologise and thank Kakashi once again, he only saw an empty alley. Obviously Kakashi had went into where ever it was that he popped up from. 

_I want to see the puppy. Show him to me the next time._ Iruka regretted that he wasn't given the chance to say that.

**03\. Career Guidance - The future is now?**

"Iruka! It's your turn!"

"Coming! Thanks!"

Kakashi turned another page of his book as Umino's chair made a huge screech when it was pushed back. He was still kicking himself for leaving Umino in the alley without saying anything. But his boss had called him, and he had to go; Kurenai could be really scary when she wanted to be. 

Kakashi twirled his pen, and then starting tapping it against his table, his Career Questionnaire staring right back at him. He guess he should fill it up soon, well, at least before it was his turn with his form teacher. 

"Kakashi-kun, Sensei's calling for you now."

"Ah, thanks." 

Kakashi scribbled onto his paper before pushing his chair back and standing. He was neither looking forward to nor bothered by it. As a student, it was just something that had to be done.

Well, in his case, it wouldn't take too long. 

Even then, by the time everyone was done, it was almost time to go home. Kakashi noticed that Umino had left immediately after his turn with the teacher.

"Ah, why does he always wear a mask? Does he have something wrong with his face?"

"Maybe he has really bad buck teeth? What's the deal with his eye patch?"

Kakashi heard the whispers, but as usual, ignored them. He knew what people say about him but Kakashi figured that given the situation, it was to be expected. He didn't care what other people said, or what they thought. There were only a few people whose opinions he would listen to, and even fewer whom he was actually take advice from. He ignored the girls, and stepped into the convenience store. 

"Welco… Hatake! Yo, sup?"

And almost tripped over his own feet. Way to go, Hatake. That's reeeeally impressive of you. Kakashi ignored the mocking voice, which sounded, as usual, like Obito, and waved a hand at the smiling Umino.

"Yo…" Kakashi choked, and tried again. "Yo, Umino. What are you doing here?"

Umino stood up and it was then that Kakashi realised that he was wearing the uniform of the convenience store. 

"You're working here now?" Wow, real smooth. And they called _you_ a genius?

 _Oh shut up._

Umino, apparently being of an extremely kind nature, just gave Kakashi a slightly more intense look and said nothing. "Yeah, just started work today. Ebisu introduced this place to me. But I'll generally be working the weekend shifts. I'm here for training today."

"Which was why you left school early."

"Oh, you noticed?"

Was Umino blushing? Was he? Maybe it was the lighting. Kakashi tried to rein in his wayward thoughts as Umino scratched the back of his head and chuckled. Maybe he was just embarrassed that he was caught sneaking out? Although Kakashi was sure that Umino didn't really care who saw him walk out of the school, given the number of classes he skipped on a regular basis. But it sure wasn't because he was pleased that Kakashi noticed him.

"Ah, well, you sit right next to the back door, right? And you weren't there when I got back from the interview with sensei." Liar, liar, pants on fire. You notice _everything_ about Umino.

"Oh, I see…"

Kakashi idly wondered who the pop group that was playing over the store's PA system. He's never heard the song before, but it's got a pretty neat beat. 

"Anyway, so do you live around here?"

"Huh?" Absentmindedly, Kakashi took an item from the shelf. Was this the start of _another_ conversation with Umino? Why was Umino looking so amused?

"Do you live… I didn't know you were into things like that, Hatake-kun."

"Huh?" At this rate, he might as well change his name into "Huh-take" instead, but something in Umino's voice made Kakashi look at what he was holding. When he saw the Kumogakure Killer Beez 48 special limited edition chocolate in his hand, he hurriedly placed it back onto the shelf as if it was on fire. Urgh, it was going to look even more suspicious now.

"What? You don't like KKB 48?" Umino adjusted the chocolate to its proper place. "That's their new single that we're playing over our PA system now."

Momentarily horrified that he had enjoyed a song that was by a manufactured pop group whose sole purpose was to lure innocent young men into a delusion, Kakashi's response to Umino came out a little most abrupt than he wanted.

"No, I do not like them."

"I see." Umino's friendly expression cooled off, and he turned his attention to the stock on the shelf. "Well, Hatake-san, just let me know if you need my assistance then."

Right, now you've blown it, Hatake. Well done. For an encore, would you like to poke a stick into your useless eye? Obito was clearly in fine form today, and Kakashi was obviously going mental.

"Hey…"

Maybe he was too soft? Kakashi cleared his throat and tried again.

"Hey, Umino!"

"Can I help you?"

Right, Kakashi could feel that chill all the way to his balls. "Hey, sorry about just now. I didn't mean to sound rude."

Umino's expression actually visibly softened, and Kakashi really found it cute that Iruka's blush was visible even under his tanned skin.

"Actually, sorry, I was being too sensitive." Umino scratched the back of his head, and Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh good." Kakashi's smile under his mask got even wider when Umino smiled up at him. 

"UMINO! Are you working or flirting?"

Both of them jumping at the loud shout from the back office.

"What the hell," If anything, Umino's blush got even brighter. Kakashi was just grateful to his face mask. "I am not flirting, Uchiha-san!"

Kakashi wished that Umino _would_ flirt with him.

"Sorry, that was my boss. He's okay… most of the time. Anyway, do you need my help with anything?"

"Actually, I was here to get some oden."

"Oden? Let me help you!"

Kakashi trailed behind Umino to the counter and quickly made his choices. Much as he wanted to stay around with Umino, he really wanted to go home and just forget about today's embarrassing moment. Kakashi paid for his food and turned to leave the store.

"Hatake-kun… hold up. You have anything after this?"

"Eh? No? I was just going to go home and eat?"

"Oh, cool. Uchiha-san! I'm taking my break now!"

+

It was either the worst day in Kakashi's life or the best. All he expected when he went into the convenience store was a bowl of good oden. In the short period of time that he was there, he managed to embarrass himself in front of the last person he wanted to do so… and yet somehow he ended up sitting with his crush in a nearby park. 

With his bowl of delicious oden.

Okay, so he was trying to distract himself from Umino with is oden. 

Kakashi's always had a sharp nose, hence the constant face mask. Summer was the worst, with all the ripe smells of body odours, and garbage rotting in the collection points. The curse of his strong scent of smell was that Kakashi was totally aware of how the boy next to him smelled. Under the smell of sweat (it's been a long day), Kakashi could smell a sweet scent that was uniquely Umino.

If Kakashi was in a more fantastical mood, he'd have said Umino smelled like the ocean.

Clichéd, yes. But apt, since Iruka smelled a little salty. 

Oh well, no one ever said he was romantic. Too much had happened to for Kakashi to retain his romanticism about life. For some reason, Iruka struck Kakashi as someone who was pretty romantic. Maybe… probably…

"So how was your interview with sensei?"

Interview? What… Oh.

"It was okay. How was yours?"

Umino only made a sound as he sipped his green tea. Kakashi stirred his oden, not too sure what the noise meant but was willing to wait.

"I know that this is rather sudden, but you already know what you want to do after you've graduated, right?"

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed around the piece of daikon he had in his mouth.

"When did you get that in your mouth? Argh, never mind." Umino sighed, loudly and long. "How did you know that it was the right choice?"

Umino must not have wanted an answer because he didn't wait for Kakashi to finish sipping his soup before continuing. "Like, I guess, because you're older, right? So, that's why you know what you want to do, right? How would we know that it's the right thing? What if I screw up? ARGH!"

Kakashi decided that it was safe for him to look amused. (Well, hello, face mask and the fact that Umino had leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.) To be honest, Kakashi felt a little out of his element at the moment. He was generally _not_ the one his friends would ask for advice. He wanted to help Umino, but Kakashi also knew that there was no straight answer to Umino's problem. Also, it wasn't like the two of them were exceptionally close, even if Kakashi wished for it otherwise.

"Well, you sound like you already know what it is that you want to do."

"Eh? How did you know that?"

"Eh," Kakashi scratched his right cheek. "It sounded more like you weren't sure if your decision was the right once; instead of not being sure of what to choose."

"Huh, you're actually quite smart, aren't you?"

Kakashi merely tilted his head and smiled. He figured he kind of deserved that. Twenty years old, and still in high school, although there were extenuating circumstances. And he had never really tried very hard at the school's tests. Come to think of it, had he ever taken any school tests before?

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to be rude."

"No worries."

Umino stared like he didn't Kakashi, but he soon shrugged and leaned back against the back of the bench again. The two of them stared at the children playing in the nearby playground. The sounds of their laughter filling the comfortable silence between the two of them.

"Anyway, you're right. I kinda know what I want to do..."

"But?"

"I don't know if it's the right thing for me…" Umino trailed off as he leaned his elbows on his thighs, lacing his fingers together.

"Well, what is it that you want to do?" Kakashi had to lean in to listen to Umino's answer.

"…cher."

"What?"

"A teacher! I want to be a teacher, okay?"

Kakashi hurriedly backed up, his ears ringing from Umino's shouted answer. "Well... err, I'm glad that you're so proud of your choice, and I'm sure that your lungs will serve you well."

"Shit. Sorry."

"Although you may want to watch that potty mouth of yours. Kids repeat everything."

"Haha. Right. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime... Eh? What?" Kakashi leaned away, a little uncomfortable with Iruka's considering gaze.

"You can actually hold a conversation too."

"And for the encore, I shall prove to you, without a doubt that I breathe too." At this point, Kakashi wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not. When Umino started laughing, Kakashi decided that he wasn't insulted at all.

"Okay, sorry. I was being rude."

"Look, Umino…"

"Iruka."

"Huh?"

"Call me Iruka. Geez, I shouldn't praise you so much."

"Ch… If that's you praising someone, I don't ever want to hear your insults." Kakashi ducked the playful punch Iruka threw his way. "Umi… Iruka, I can only say that if it's something you really want, then just go for it. You can't foresee the future anyway." 

"Hmm, I guess."

"Sorry if you were looking for a deeper answer."

"Nah."

"So… a teacher, huh?"

"Yes, a teacher… Why? Does it not suit me?"

"Actually…"

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Naruto? What are _you_ doing here?"

Kakashi watched in bemusement as a blonde kid attached himself to Iruka rather energetically. 

"I'm on my way home! Uchiha-san is looking for you, ya know."

"Oh crap!"

"Iruka-sensei said a bad word!"

"Shut up, Naruto. You go straight home now, you hear. Don't run around."

"Ch. Do I have to?"

"Na. Ru. To."

"Hai… hai… Bye, Iruka-sensei." 

And with that, the blond burst of energy ran off out of the park, and Kakashi was left to sit alone on the bench as Iruka ran after him. 

"Thanks, Kakashi. I'll see you in school tomorrow!"

"No big, and also, Iruka!" Kakashi grinned as Iruka paused and turned around to look back at him. "'Iruka-sensei' sounds pretty good. You should go for it."

"Idiot!"

**04: Japanese - A way with words**

Iruka gave himself a mental high five as he slipped into class at the same time his form teacher entered the classroom. After the talk he had with Kakashi the night before, and another long conversation with Sarutobi-jii, Iruka was feeling a lot better about everything now.

Kakashi had been surprisingly helpful, even though he didn't say much. But he had been willing to listen, and that was good enough for Iruka. He had no idea what possessed him to talk to Kakashi like that. It wasn't like they were close; they barely knew each other. That was probably why Iruka was comfortable telling Kakashi stuff that he wouldn't tell his friends. It could also be due to the fact that his classmate was older, and Iruka assumed that it meant he was more mature than most of their peers.

Homeroom was finally over, and as they waited for the Japanese teacher to arrive, Izumo and Mizuki gathered at Iruka's desk. 

"Dude, you're ran off really early yesterday. Where'd you go?" Izumo leaned a hip against Iruka's desk.

"Told you guys that I had to go to work, didn't I?" Iruka pushed Izumo off his table, the fat ass was crumpling his notepaper.

"You still haven't told us where your new workplace is, Iruka." Mizuki picked up Iruka's eraser and started tossing it. 

"For the last time, I'm not telling you guys where I work, okay? I'm still on probation, dumbass. Give that back." Iruka stretched out an opened palm, and Mizuki placed the eraser on it.

"You've gotten boring, Iruka. Let's do something fun this weekend."

"Can't, gotta work."

"Ah… excuse me."

"Oops, sorry." As Iruka watched Izumo shift to allow Kakashi to pass, Iruka decided that he really could just listen to Kakashi read the phonebook the whole day and not be bored at all.

Watching Kakashi's back as he walked out to the corridor, Iruka stood up. "I'll talk to you guys later, alright? Hey, Kakashi, wait up!"

Ignoring the looks his friends gave each other, Iruka ran out of the classroom to catch up with Kakashi.

"Kakashi? When was Iruka so tight with that Hatake bastard?" Mizuki's voice held a dangerous tone and Izumo backed away unconsciously.

"Who knows? Maybe they became friends at the park yesterday?"

"Park?"

"Oops, nothing. Hora, we gotta get back to our seats. Sensei's about to come in soon."

+

Iruka caught up with Kakashi just as he was about to enter the toilet. Talk about awkward. There was no way Iruka was going to follow his classmate into the toilet; he didn't want to be labelled a stalker. When Kakashi finally appeared, Iruka made it look like he was just passing by.

"Oh hey, Kakashi. I was looking for you."

Iruka really couldn't read Kakashi sometimes. Actually, it was already a miracle that Iruka was able to accurately (he assumed) guess the expression that Kakashi had under that face mask. But since Kakashi had yet to ignore Iruka, he figured that he hadn't really missed the mark.

"So I was talking to sensei this morning." Iruka scratched at his scar across his nose. He knew he only did that when he was nervous. Well, he was about to ask for a favour of someone that he wasn't really close with.

"Anyways, she mentioned that your results are actually pretty good." Iruka risked a look at Kakashi. He knew he was a little insulting yesterday, but Kakashi didn't seem to mind. Hopefully his good nature still hadn't abated.

Iruka cleared his throat, as he walked back to the classroom with Kakashi. He wondered if it was really too forward of him to ask for the favour, but on the other hand, Kakashi was really the only one he could ask. His friends would not be able to help him, and there wasn't anyone else in the class whom he was close enough to or who wasn't exactly scared of him. He really should just ask Kakashi anyways, what was the worst that could happen? Kakashi could reject him; but he wouldn't be any worse than he was. And…

"I've a yen for your thoughts…"

"IwaswonderingifIcouldaskyoutotutorme." Iruka grimaced, and tried again. "I was wondering if I could ask you to tutor me."

Iruka caught a hint of red just above the cover line of the face mask as Kakashi scratched at his left cheek as he turned to look away. With his fingers crossed in his pockets, Iruka tried to not look too eager. He still had a reputation in school to upkeep, you know. 

"I'm good most of the days after school. So let me know when you can meet up."

And Iruka was well-pleased with himself for thinking up of the idea.

**05: Recess - Let's take a short break**

Morino Ibiki liked his tea hot and bitter, and he relished the quiet time during homeroom and before the first period started. Since he had no form class, homeroom period was generally time where he was able to take a breather. The loud bell signalled the end of the end of homeroom period, and the time when the teachers would once again fill the staff room with their chatter.

True to routine, teachers started filing into the room, followed by students who were subject representatives, or who had questions for the teachers or were captains of the various clubs who needed to check training schedules, or students who were in need to some help. Morino sipped his tea as he kept a sharp eye on the students who came in. There were also a few jokers in every grade, and he made it his business to know who they were. Students at Konoha were, on the whole, well-behaved, but some liked to push the boundaries. They were all good kids though. Some just needed a fright to stay on the right path.

When he noticed a familiar pony tail bobbing in the room, going towards the Japanese Literature teacher, Morino's attention focused on Iruka as the student leaned forward to better hear the teacher. He had heard the teachers talking about Iruka lately; how he had turned a new leaf, and that the boy was being more attentive in class and all that. From what Morino observed, it did seemed like Umino Iruka, plague of Konohagakure's teaching staff, had turned over a new leaf. 

Morino snapped out of his thoughts to see Iruka smiling at him. With a nod of his head, Morino dismissed Iruka who bowed in return. As he opened the staff room door, he noticed the transfer student, Hatake, waiting outside. At first he wasn't sure whether Hatake was waiting for Iruka, but when Iruka greeted him cheerfully, Morino's eyebrows went up. That was an odd pairing, but he shrugged. If this new friendship was what spurred Iruka on, Morino had no complaints.

Now, if he could only get that Mitarashi Anko to stop bothering him, then all would be well in his world.

+

"Hey, Kotetsu, have you seen Iruka lately?" Izumo aimed for the rubbish can and did a little jig when his empty canned dropped straight into it.

"Nope, he's always busy lately." Kotetsu scratched at the bandage going across his face. Damn sand bastards never pulled their punches.

"Stop scratching. You'll scar." Izumo slapped Kotetsu's hand away. "Hey, don't you think that Iruka's been spending a lot of time with that Hatake guy?"

"I don't know, you're in the same class. You tell me." Kotetsu tried ignoring the itch by punching Izumo.

"Oy… I don't know too. It's just that I think I've seen them at the family restaurant together. You know, that one by the bookstore? And I think I've seen them at the park. And we still don't know where Iruka works. Don't understand why he's being so secretive." Izumo pouted a little. He was a little hurt by Iruka's withdrawal lately. They'd been friends since kindergarten, when the three of them fell into a mud puddle together. Izumo had gotten such a paddling from his father, and the other two didn't fare any better. They were there when Iruka's parents were killed, and Iruka even spent some time with Izumo's family before Sarutobi-jii came and took Iruka in. 

"Oh well, Iruka will tell us when he's good and ready. You know how he is and shit. Mizuki's coming. No more word on Iruka. Hey, Mizuki!" Mizuki wasn't going to be happy that Iruka wasn't around, but Kotetsu really didn't care. Mizuki was the reason why they were getting into so many fights. That boy had been in a bad mood since Iruka stopped joining them. Kotetsu wasn't too concerned about Iruka, he knew that the other boy would tell them what was going on as soon as he was ready too. But he still hoped Iruka got ready soon. It was too dangerous hanging out with a Mizuki on a short timer to a big explosion.

+

"Kakashi's not working today?"

"He asked for the day off." Kurenai pushed the ashtray towards her boyfriend, and deftly sidestepped his attempt to pat her on the butt.

"Gai's going to be disappointed to hear that Kakashi's not here." Asuma took a long drag on his cigarette.

"I think Gai's got more on his mind lately than his eternal rival. Actually, I think Kakashi might have a girlfriend."

"No way… that brat hasn't said anything. Kurenai, give this thirsty man something to wet his throat."

"'Sup, Genma. Stop leaning on me and get your own chair." Asuma shifted and used his shoulder to push Genma off him. "What makes you say that, Kurenai?"

"Oh man, can you imagine Kakashi with a girlfriend? Would he even know what to do with one? That boy's only been hanging out with books and weirdoes. Yours truly exclude." Genma grabbed the bowl of nuts before Asuma could pour the contents down the back of his shirt.

Kurenai just sighed, "Well, he's been texting someone a lot and kind of just gazing in the distance. Took me calling him five times yesterday before he responded. And he was using someone else's pen the other day."

"It's just a pen. What makes you think that it wasn't his?"

"It wasn't labelled."

"Ooooooh." Both Asuma and Genma looked interested now. 

"We should tie him down the next time we see him." And now Kurenai was worried. Genma looking _that_ gleeful was never a good sign for anyone involved. 

"Why are we talking about tying? Is someone tying the knot?"

"Before you start crying, Gai," Genma looked positively evil. "Let me fill you in on Kakashi's love life. What the hell, I told you to not cry, Gai!" 

**06: Home Economics - Turning up the heat**

"Sorry for the intrusion." Kakashi muttered as he took off his shoes. 

"Make yourself at home please. I'll get us some drinks." Iruka gestured for Kakashi to enter as he moved to the kitchen area of the one room flat. It wasn't very big, just a 1K, barely enough for a person. But it seemed like Iruka didn't have a lot of possession, Kakashi noted as he sat by the kotetsu set up in the middle of the small room. There was a small TV in a corner, and a futon neatly folded up in a mother corner. The top of the kotetsu was messy with an old laptop, school books, and to Kakashi's satisfaction, a guidebook on the various universities in the area. 

Ever since Kakashi had begun tutoring Iruka, he had realised that Iruka was not a bad student at all. He just didn't work hard enough. It wasn't like Kakashi was a good teacher. He was apt to skip steps while teaching someone, because he deemed those steps unnecessary. Luckily, Iruka was a relatively patient student.

Although, lately, Kakashi had to remind his raging hormones that he was here to help Iruka, and that Iruka was. Not. Interested. It had been fine when they were at the family restaurant. That was in public, so Kakashi was able to temper his body. Iruka certainly did not help. He insisted on sitting next to Kakashi, instead of opposite. Said that it was easier to talk that way. 

Kakashi should have insisted that Iruka sat opposite, regardless of how much easier it was to talk. Iruka's scent was driving him crazy, and every time Iruka moved to grab a pen or his eraser, he would shift and brush against Kakashi. It was delicious torture. But Kakashi was sure that Iruka knew nothing about what he was doing to Kakashi.

And now, they were alone in Iruka's house.

Kakashi could control himself. He was not a beast. He reminded his body. But the futon was just there, and Iruka was just there… and they were just friends.

Kakashi reined in his thoughts just as Iruka placed a hot cup of green tea in front of him. They were in Iruka's house because Iruka saw a friend of his nearby the last time they were there, and he wanted to avoid his friends for a while longer. Kakashi didn't understand why but didn't question Iruka's decision. Iruka's friends; Iruka's choice. He was only there to help Iruka with his studies. 

Why was Iruka doing this to him? Despite the kotetsu being smaller than the tables in the restaurant, Iruka ended up sitting next to him. Kakashi could feel his sweat rolling down his back as Iruka stretched his arms up next to him; his side gently brushing against Kakashi's as he took a deep breath. 

"I I think we're done for today." Kakashi scrambled back, as discreetly as he could, grateful for the thick cover over the kotetsu. 

"Ack! Sorry, I didn't realise it was so late. Do you want dinner? I can make something."

If Iruka ever knew the power his eyes had on people, the world would be in danger. Kakashi licked his dry lips and nodded his head. "Thanks."

Iruka nodded, and slipped out from under the kotetsu. Kakashi slipped back into the kotetsu, glad that he had a place where he could hide his body's reaction to his crush.

Oh yeah, Kakashi was still crushing on Iruka, even though he knew that he had no chance at all.

The sound of the kettle whistling barely registered on Kakashi mind, as he tried to find a way out of his current predicament. He wasn't sure if Iruka would be amiable to his advances as his classmates had never shown any inkling to his preference. On the other hand, Kakashi had never seen Iruka with any other girl but Anko.

An involuntary chill went down Kakashi's spine. That was a Bad Thought.

Kakashi only snapped back to the present when Iruka placed something in front of him. He blinked, unsure of what to make of the thing in front of him. Surely Iruka wouldn't serve his guests...

"My best cup noodles. You can't find them anywhere in Konohagakure." Iruka actually looked extremely proud of himself.

"Next time, you come to my place. I'll make you dinner."

"What? You don't like my cup noodles? Well, you can just not have any then."

Crap, now Iruka was looking insulted. Over cup noodles, for goodness sake. "I'm just saying, Iruka, that cup noodles are not good for you."

"Well," Iruka slurped the noodles up. "I don't have them every day, okay? It's just that you're here, and I've got nothing in my fridge…"

And now he was looking embarrassed, Kakashi could kick himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I appreciate you making this for me."

Kakashi wrinkled his nose as he lifted the cup noodles up, he was going to have to eat the damn thing. As Iruka moved to throw his trash, Kakashi slipped the face mask down, and ate the noodle in one big bite. He was not drinking the soup. He'd rather die. By the time Iruka came back to the kotetsu, Kakashi was chewing on the noodles, hoping to finish the thing as quickly as possible. 

"That was fast." Iruka sat right next to Kakashi, really close to Kakashi, which caused him to choke on his noodles. 

"Oh crap, you all right, Kakashi?" Iruka was obviously amused that his instant noodles decided to kill him now instead of a slow painful death by toxic food poisoning. If the noodles didn't kill him, then Iruka's over-enthusiastic back pounding would.

"Wa… water, please." Kakashi gasped.

The glass of water was extremely welcomed as Kakashi emptied the cup in one gulp. Iruka was chuckling softly next to him. 

"Thanks for saving my life." Kakashi patted his pants for his handkerchief.

"Here, let me." 

"Eep." Kakashi could only make a strangled sound of surprise as Iruka grabbed his chin and moved close enough that he could see his own reflection in Iruka's eyes. "Iru…"

"You can move back now if you don't want this, Kakashi." Iruka's voice was low and generated a warmth right in Kakashi's lower body.

In answer, Kakashi pushed forward against Iruka's hold, hoping that it was answer enough. He could feel his face burning up and hoped that he didn't look as red as his face felt. But that thought flew right through his mind as Iruka's lips covered his. Iruka's lips were soft and rough at the same time, and Kakashi almost swallowed his own tongue when he felt Iruka's tongue slide across his own lips. Iruka's thumb on his chin increased pressure, and Kakashi opened his mouth slightly, allowing Iruka's tongue to slip in. Kakashi heard a groan, and wasn't sure that it wasn't from him.

Kakashi felt Iruka's hands move down, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He moved his own hands up, and placed them against Iruka's chest. Iruka felt like he was burning up, which in Kakashi's currently muddled brain felt just right. It was only fair since Iruka was making Kakashi burn too. He feel Iruka's fingers on his stomach, and silently willed those clever fingers to go further down. He nipped Iruka's lips in protest when the fingers just stopped at his belt buckle, and he felt Iruka's smile. 

He was about to protest even louder when a shrill ring shattered the atmosphere. Against his will, Kakashi pushed Iruka away. Iruka's phone continued ringing as the two of them stared at each other, panting as though they've just ran a marathon. Suddenly feeling like he was naked without his face mask, Kakashi hurriedly stood up, buttoned his shirt and grabbed his bag and jacket.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Kakashi!"

"You should answer that. Bye."

With that, Kakashi made his getaway.

**07: Summer Holidays - What happens on the beach, gets into everything**

Damn that stupid Kakashi. After that disaster of a study date, he had refused to go with Iruka anywhere near his house. And Iruka had not found the opportunity to talk to Kakashi alone regarding… the thing that happened in his house. Seriously, for a loner that man was ridiculously difficult to get alone. Iruka wondered what had made Kakashi so skittish all of a sudden. One moment, he had a hot… burning man under his fingers, and the next, Iruka had to spend an extra ten minutes in the bathroom visualizing what he just had within the grasp of his hands minutes ago.

He had almost yelled at Sarutobi-jii for calling at the worst time ever.

In any case, there hadn't been time as semester tests were here before Iruka realised it. At least he was a lot more prepared for them then he had ever been. He even made it to the top 50 of his school year. For some reason, Kakashi wasn't even on the list. Iruka knew that he the tests together, and had even expected Kakashi to top the school year (he really was a genius). But Iruka didn't see Kakashi's name at all, and he went through all the names twice!

"I can't believe that you're ranked 36. Damn it, Iruka. Are you sure you didn't cheat?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and pushed Mizuki's arm off his shoulder. He knew his friends were sore that he hadn't been hanging out with them. He had explained and Izumo and Kotetsu seemed to understand. But Mizuki was still ragging him about it. Iruka wondered what happened to his childhood friend. 

"Hey, congrats Iruka! I've got time off work. We should go to the beach!" Izumo appeared dragging a groaning Kotetsu with him. "We gotta celebrate!

"Are you sure that Iruka can join us?"

Iruka was getting really tired Mizuki's jibes. "Yeah! I got time too. We should go to the beach."

"Oh! You should invite Kakashi too!" Izumo hugged Kotetsu from the back, who accepted all the manhandling with a put upon sigh.

"You know, I think I will." 

+

Iruka was half expecting Kakashi to reject the invitation, but Kakashi surprised him by accepting it. He was going to find a way to get Kakashi alone, even if he had to kill everyone else on the beach. 

Turned out, Iruka didn't have to kill anyone to get Kakashi alone. When they got to the beach, Mizuki and the guys immediately headed towards a group of girls playing beach volleyball. More than used to his friends' antics, Iruka continued setting up their base and settled into to wait for Kakashi to come back from the nearby convenience store. He hoped Kakashi bought chocolate ice cream.

The sound of plastic bags rustling told Iruka that Kakashi was back, and with chocolate ice cream as Kakashi handed a cone to Iruka. The two of them finished their treats in silence as they watched Iruka's friends play beach volleyball very badly. Mizuki was obviously getting progressively annoyed, but as long as the girl were around, he wasn't going to blow his top.

"Where's Mitarashi-san?"

"Anko?"

"Isn't she part of your clique?"

"She said she had something on. We've learnt to not ask too many questions."

"Wise choice."

Iruka considered his words carefully. For the past few months, he'd spent a lot time with Kakashi. He'd finally met Pakkun on a visit to Kakashi's house, where Kakashi, as promised, cooked a meal for him. Unfortunately for Iruka, their "alone" time was cut short by the sudden appearance of Kakashi's friends. They were a very interesting group to say the least. 

They had all seemed so grown up to Iruka, and for the first time, he had felt a little... inadequate next to Kakashi.

Of course, Kakashi was mercilessly teased by his friends, and Iruka had fun joining in, to Kakashi's disgust. Iruka found out that Kakashi obsessively labelled all his stationery, and was a bit OCD about housework. (Which totally explained the pristine condition of Kakashi's apartment, which was a much nicer place than Iruka's) Iruka defended Kakashi then, stating that it was a good thing to be so clean, and Kakashi gave his hand a squeeze under the table for his efforts. 

"Hey, Kakashi. I like you a lot."

Shit, he just caused Kakashi to snort coke out of his nose. Which would have funny in any other situation but this. Iruka was already nervous enough that he just blurted out his confession, he did not need to cause the death of the one he liked. When Kakashi's coughing finally subsided, all he did was to stare at Iruka, his mouth slightly opened. Iruka but his bottom lip, he wanted to lick those lips again; but only if he was sure that his advances won't be rebuffed. 

"… Are you sure?"

Iruka almost rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh…"

"Is that all you have to say?" Geez, that brain of Kakashi's like to add problems when there weren't any, and they say that Iruka was the one who liked to overthink.

"Give me a moment here." Kakashi took a swig of his coke. "Why?"

"Why? Besides the fact that you're sexy hey, no wasting of coke. You're smart, and really nice?"

"I am none of those things, Iruka."

"Well, you're not looking at yourself from this side, are you?"

"There are so many things that you don't know about me. And you won't want to be with me if you do."

"Do you have that little faith in me, Kakashi? Do I look so weak to you? Even after all that you know about me?"

"You're not weak at all. In fact, you're one of the strongest people that I know. But… but I've got darkness in me. You have no idea!"

"Try me."

**08: History - You got to know where you come from to know where you're going**

Hatake Sakumo was a decorated and highly respected police inspector. He had been responsible for the crackdown on the triads in Konohagakure, and even the Hokage and Damiyo have bestowed their praises on him. Once during a routine raid on a gambling house, Sakumo suddenly aborted the mission, as one of his subordinates had been injured. Unbeknownst to him, and everyone else, the infamous gang, The 9 Tails, were gathered there that night. Due to Sakumo calling off the raid, they escaped to go on a robbery spree that ended with the deaths of more than 50 people. The 9 Tails would only be apprehended years later by another decorated officer, Namikaze Minato, who went down with the robbers in the of duty.

Sakumo, by then, had resigned from the police force. He was rumoured to have taken bribes from The 9 Tails to stop the raid on that day, even though his subordinates backed him up at first. After a while, even his subordinates turned against him. Unable to stand the pressure anymore, Sakumo resigned from the force and went into hiding.

No one knew how he got his hands on the gun, but his dead body with a gunshot wound through the head, was discovered by his son. His son was said to be taken in by Sakumo's old comrade, but no one what happened.

**09: Entrance Exams - When the stress gets too much to handle**

Iruka was as stressed as hell. The situation with Kakashi did not help at all. He had been dreaming of how he would study together with Kakashi as they both prepared for their entrance exams. But the idiot had been avoiding him (again), since the day on the beach. It's been _months_ and the idiot wouldn't even look him straight in the eye. Even _after_ Iruka had told him that he'd already knew about Kakashi's father. Seriously, hasn't he heard of Goggling for something? 

In any case, he had entrance exams to prepare for, and had no time nor the energy to deal with Kakashi. Iruka also refused to believe that his heart had been broken. It wasn't as if Kakashi had rejected Iruka because he didn't want to be with Iruka. He had rejected Iruka due to some self-esteem issue.

The moment that Iruka could spare some time, he was going to march right to Kakashi's posh flat and give the man a piece of his mind. But currently, all his brain cells were currently being used to prevent him from becoming a _ronin_ *. He was going to get into his first choice university even if it killed him.

But before he start his studying, time for his nightly reminders to Kakashi. It started out as some kind of joke revenge, after that day on the beach so many months ago. Iruka had taken to texting Kakashi something once a night. He never received a reply, but he was sure that Kakashi received his texts. Iruka was also quite certain that Kakashi did not change his email (he got Genma to check). Kakashi had taken to ignoring Iruka at school too, burying his face in a book with a hideous orange cover in an effort to block out the world. 

Iruka typed in his text. He had a paper the next day so he was going to sleep early. He was as prepared as he possibly could. He punched his Kakashi doll (Anko had made it for him, and Iruka only took it because he was worried that Anko was going to make some weird curse on it) and buried his face in it. 

_I miss you._

**10: Graduation - It's not the end, it's just the beginning**

Kakashi really thought long and hard about attending his high school graduation ceremony. Technically, he didn't need to. He'd already been accepted to the university of his choice, and his employment was all but confirmed. But Jiraiya was going to attend the ceremony despite Kakashi telling him not to, and Kakashi was so not trusting that old pervert to behave himself if Kakashi wasn't there to handle him.

He tried ignoring his phone as he lay out his uniform. A text at this time could only mean one thing. Iruka was texting him again. Kakashi was not sure what Iruka hoped to achieve with his nightly text, but Kakashi was almost compelled to read them. He deleted none of the messages, and he found himself rereading them throughout the day. He massage his aching left eye. Iruka knowing about his father surprised Kakashi, but he was unable to bring himself to tell Iruka more of his darkness. He did not want to taint Iruka anymore than he had.

He really should change his email add; but like everything that involved Iruka, Kakashi was unable to change. He still kept the hair tie that Iruka had left in his flat the first time he visited. Kakashi was going to confess that night, but everything was ruined when his friends turned up. Which might have been a good thing, anyway. He was going to screw up the relationship anyway. Not that it was anything less than screwed up now too. 

Like father, like son.

The phone vibrated again, and this time round, Kakashi couldn't help himself. He flipped it opened. There were two messages from Iruka.

_I hope to see you at the graduation ceremony tomorrow._

_And you had better keep your second button for me._ *

+

The ceremony was long and draggy, but Kakashi found himself somewhat touched by the routine of it. It was his first graduation ceremony. He had spent a year here, because Jiraiya had ordered it. He hadn't wanted to be here, and had wanted to go straight to university, if it was possible. But Jiraiya had wanted him to have a "normal" life, whatever that was.

Iruka was seated in the row in front of him and to this right. He might not have had a "normal" life, but maybe he'd be able to have a good one. As the choir sang the song the third years have picked as their gradation song, for the first time in a long while, Kakashi felt his heart lightened.

+

"Kakashi..."

"Iruka…"

"Did you get my text last night?"

"I did."

"And?"

Kakashi stretched out his right hand and opened it. He jacket was opened, but he didn't think Iruka noticed that all the buttons were missing. As Iruka ran to envelope him in a big hug, Kakashi thought that it was a good thing he went to school.

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment below, or at the [LJ post](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/129584.html?mode=reply#add_comment)!
> 
>  **Additional notes:**  
>  *Mama-charin: They type of bicycles you'll see a lot of mothers (hence mama) riding, very often with baskets or a baby seats attached to them. Sometimes they'll even have an extension to attach an umbrella to the handlebar. Decidedly a most uncool vehicle for a teenage boy.
> 
> *Second buttons: If a guy gives his second button to someone during graduation, it's meant to be a confession of love as the second button is the one nearest to his heart. Of course, Kakashi goes… kinda overboard.
> 
> * Ronin: Originally means a wandering samurai without a leader. Now, it is also used to mean people who have failed the entrance exams to universities and are currently studying to take the entrance exams again.


End file.
